Loves Choice
by lolastorys
Summary: Nick/Adam/Cassie story. PLEASE READ TAHNX GUYS!
1. Voices

Loves Choice

Cassie can't figure out what she is going to do, she sees hurt in Nick.

Everyone had come together now, Chris had thought of the idea of having a party. Everyone agreed, they wanted to celebrate the death of black John. Diana had thought it should be at the beach. Everyone agreed, Chris was bringing portable speakers and Doug was bringing his music player. Cassie was so happy at the moment it was the first day of her and Adam dating. Diana had told Cassie that she SHOULD date Adam because they're soul mates. Diana had seemed okay with it at the time but she seemed to be getting a little down lately. Adam slowly puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. She leans into him, forgetting everything and everyone. Then he leans his head down for a kiss it was only a quick peck because everyone was watching them Cassie didn't bother to look at who she had hurt, she already knew, one boy and one girl. She was going to go over to Adam's tonight for about an hour or two. So she could wait until then for HER proper kiss. "Well now that the 'soul mates' are done lip locking, back to the party?" Deb said. "Yep that's sounds about right," Laurel says. Cassie blushes big time then nudges Adam, "Can we go to your house now?" "Yeah sure we can," He says to her, then to everyone, "Hey guys you can figure out the arrangements without us so we'll be at mine if you need anything."

At Adam's house Cassie goes straight to the couch, "So what do you want to do?" She asks, he leans down and kisses her lips quickly and says, "That." Cassie then leans up and puts her mouth to his, she pulls him down a bit but he pulls her up with him. She locks her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. She quickly takes a peek inside his mouth with her tongue. He does the same to her and somewhere along the way they had managed to take of each over's shirts. Cassie looks up and blushes a deep red, "its ok," Adam says and pulls her in for another kiss the whole time her legs never leaving his waist. When they finally finish, there is a knock on the door, "Hello?" Adam answers the door shirtless while Cassie puts her top back on. "Diana wanted me to tell you that we'll be having a meeting at 11 am tomorrow but if your too busy in bed with Cassie I can pass the message on," It was Nick. He had no hint of humour in his voice when he said that. "We'll be there!" Cassie calls from the other room, still getting dressed. "She naked?" Nick asks, "Half!" Cassie calls, and Nick blushes when she says it but no one notices. "So you two being safe?" "Lesson Armstrong we are NOT going to do it tonight," "We were just making out!" Cassie calls then comes around from the corner finally dressed, "You need to get naked to make out?" "Nick please leave it?" Cassie asks, "Yeah sure whatever, see you tomorrow Cassie," Then he leaves. "So you want to go back to what we were_?" Adam starts to ask, "No," Cassie's response was short but final, "I'm going to go ask Nick something and then go home bye see you tomorrow, Love you," She kisses him then leaves as he says, "Love you too."

"Nick!" Cassie runs to catch up with him, "Cassie?" "Yeah who else," "Dunno thought you were with Conant?" "I left, anyway 'bout the meet_," "Yeah?" "What are we going to do?" "Think a spell," "Oh well ok then when's the party?" "I left after you did," "Oh are you going to the party?" "Probably not," "Why?" "Working on the car," "Oh for bloody hell's sake!" "What?" He asks a bit shocked although he doesn't show it, "I wish you would stop this shit!" "What shit?" "You got any emotions? You did when we dated," "Cassie what the F are you talking about?" "You are always so blank and you give the shortest replies ever, you've gone back to, back to yourself before you asked me_" She could see the pain in his eyes so she stopped, "Before I asked you out," He said for her, "Yeah well that's how I am," "Why?" "Because I am," "What emotions are you hiding from me," "You can't see them?" "No," "Cassie go back home." She didn't have a chance to stop him; he turned around and ran to his house so Cassie went to the beach.

When she got to the beach she walked until she was far out and regretted it immediately when she heard. "_Cassie, oh, Cassie. You've hurt him, poor nick, Oh and Adam to. But maybe death will be the answer not now don't you worry your little soul but soon. Cassie and I can hurt you like this." _Suddenly Cassie felt a horrible pain in her leg and she screamed so loud. She just hoped that someone heard her. _"Poor, poor Cassie she got a little hurt didn't she? Ah maybe I should carry on but that would be mean maybe I'll hurt her later, well goodbye Cassie." _Cassie was still screaming and there was Adam and Sean running towards her. Her eyes were closed and she was on the floor screaming in pain her LEG! Oh it hurt. When Adam finally got to her he said, "Cassie what happened?" He was worried that much was obvious. "My, my leg," she managed to say, "And a there was, was a, a voice." "Tell me later right now we need to get you to the hospital," Adam said, "Sean go get all the others, well not Faye, but the rest and tell them to get a an ambulance. Adam started Carrying Cassie back.

"Sean what was that screaming," Nick asked, "Cassie," He said, "What!" "I think she broke her leg or something, she looked in pain big time, I have to tell the others," He started to run off but Nick caught the end of his T-shirt, "Where is she," He growled, "Adam's bringing her back." "From?" "The beach," The Sean ran off to tell the others. Nick ran up the beach and found Adam easily, "Conant," He said, "What happened?" He asked looking at Cassie, "I'm not quite sure but she said something about a voice, it hurt her to talk so I decided she can tell the whole group at the hospital tomorrow," "Her mum still in shock?" "Y-y-e-eah," Cassie managed to say. "Ok so we can't tell her that could make life a lot easier for us."


	2. Run Away

Run Away

Cassie had been staying home for almost a week now, while the rest of the group went to school. Every day, after school, Adam would come round to help her with whatever she needed; he also just liked to hang out with her. "Hey," Adam say peeking his head round the door, it's Friday last day before the weekend, "How you doing?" "Good," "Oh good the doctor says you can go to school Monday and the cast comes off Wednesday," "Oh that's good," Cassie smiles. "Can I come in?" "Of course you can." "So what you been up to today?" "Sleeping watching TV Walking round the house getting used to the feel if it," "Sounds better than double history followed by double geo," He said smiling. "Well I had homework that you brought me," "Oh yeah did you do it then?" "Yep," "Want more?" "Arrrrrrg!" "Kidding you're safe, the teacher called me but I ran out before he could notice I had heard him," "Thanks I owe you one," "You owe me nothing," Adam said suddenly really serious, "I owe you my life if you hadn't come when you did I don't know what would have_" "The past is the past and I'm not going to leave you there in pain Cassie I love you and of course I would save your life whenever you needed it saving that doesn't mean you owe me yours, that doesn't mean I want it. If I had the choice on who died, you or me, it would always but me." "I love you Adam," "I love you too," "Adam? Can you get Nick for me I need to speak to him? Alone," "I'll go get him."

"Cassie?" Nick asks and shocks her that he's in the same room, "How long you been there?" She asks waking up, "Bout half an hour," "WHY?" "You look peaceful when you sleep didn't want to wake you," Cassie considered not apologizing to him, he's acting the same way as before. "Cassie?" "Yeah?" Her voice cracked, "You're crying why, what happened?" He tried to hide the worry but his eyes gave him away, "Nothing, Nick I I'm sorry about the other night about what I said, I didn't mean it," "Yeah you did and I know I am, I'm sorry Cassie, sorry you had to go out with a object like me and sorry you have to hang around with me," "Nick I like hanging with you and I was ok with dating you, it's just your eyes say your said but your face says nothing, what are you said about," "I'm not sad," but his voice fails him and it's obvious, "Sorry I didn't you can go if you want." "Cassie?" "What?" "What are you thinking?" "Nothing," It was a lie she had decided this in the hospital; she was going to run away for a bit, nothing fit any more and she needed to think about things, "Nick?" "Yeah?" "I do care about you, you know? And I don't want anything to happen to you," "ok I better go, be careful Cassie ok?" "OK bye."

By Wednesday she had already packed up and was waiting for Thursday to come. When Thursday finally cam she left her house and took her car and a bit of cash. She didn't know where she was going she was just going to drive she had her cell just in case. She had left a note for the group and Nick and Adam and Diana. Adam went into her house and called, "CASSIE! YOU STILL ASLEEP?" He checked every room and found the notes in her he left Nick, Diana's and his alone and look at the groups, he then called the group together who all met up at Diana's. When the whole group was there Adam said, "Cassie left she left a note for us, _I'm gone don't look for me, I have my cell in case. I'm driving, I don't know where, I have cash, look after each other and I'll miss you. I need time to sort my life out. I left a note for some people and only for them. Adam I know it will be you can you them to everyone? _Nick, Diana you got a not, so did. No one else." He didn't have any emotions in his voice it was stiff he was trying to show that he wasn't upset although he was crying inside. When he got home that's what he did he cried into his pillow.

Nick took his note back home before opening it, _Nick, I am sorry. I had to get away, it was too much us sort of fighting, I couldn't deal to look at Adam and you both of you always looked upset. I will come back as soon as I can but I need to be alone I may call some time but it will not be you or Adam. I will not tell you who though. _Nick looked at his note for a bit longer before sighing and saying under his breath, "My fault."

Diana looked at her note all it said was, _I may call, tell everyone I miss them say I did call. Say I am fine. I need you to reassure them. _Diana did as the note told her to do; she did it the next day.

Cassie turned the car keys again but the engine failed. "SHIT!" She screamed which didn't help. She was in the middle of nowhere and she had no credit left on her phone she just hoped someone called her. Then a glimpse of hope hit her, her mum was going to call in an hour. But Cassie's main worry was that she was somewhere hot and it looked like a desert but she wasn't sure. She already needed water and she had only been there an hour she decides it would be better to walk considering the fact she probably couldn't get a signal out here and wouldn't be able to tell anyone where she is. She walks for an hour and is in luck that she can actually get a signal out here. Caller ID said, _**MUM**_"Hey," Cassie says, "Hey sweetie how are you?" "Well I'm lost in a town so can you give um," She thought Nick would be best, he could probably get the car going, "Nick for me and tell him to call me, tell him I told you to say this to him OK?" "Ok well I'll call him now, talk later?" Cassie kept walking for another hour before her phone rang, "Hello," Her voice was weak form being so dry, "Cassie!" It was Nick, "Hey Nick I need help," "What happened," "Can you come get me the I tell, tell you," She was feeling faint, "Where are you?" Cassie told him the last town she had past and how far away she probably was, "Do you want me to tell the others?" "No I will when you're gone," "You sound awful," "I feel the same." "I'll be there as quick as possible." When he hung up Cassie kept walking about three hours later she was still walking. And then finally her limbs gave up on her. She fell to the ground and didn't wake up until she heard her name being called. She decided not to move or bother with it her limbs wouldn't let her; there was a terrible pain in her left ankle.

Cassie woke up later, she was in a hotel room there was one double bed and alarm clock and a TV. The alarm clock said 1pm. She stood up but quickly fell over again. There was a throbbing pain in her ankle and all over her body. Her mouth was burning she saw a mini fridge next to her she opened it and pulled out a bottle of water in a matter of 36 seconds the whole bottle was finished. She looked around the room to find out she was the only one in it she hoped over to the widow to find the view of some guy smoking outside. He was tall, muscular, dark brown hair almost black. Seconds later Cassie realized it was Nick. She wanted to yell but she could see him drop his cigarette on the ground and was turning to go back inside so Cassie went back to the bed.

About ten minutes later Nick walked in. He looks at Cassie for a bit too long then says, "How are you feeling?" "What happened?" "You tell me, I found you on the side of the road, sun burn beyond the extremes, with a broken ankle." "I was walking for a while after my care give up on me. And I got to tired and my mouth was dry and then I blacked out. I think I was walking for at least four hours maybe more," "Ok, well how are you felling then?" "I'm hurting but I can cope and I feel a lot better now I got some liquid in me," "OK good, we'll go back home in a week your ankle will be fine then and you mum comes back two weeks after, I already told the others. Your boyfriend was pissed at me for going and you for asking but everyone else seemed fine," "I need to call Adam, Nick do you mind?" "NO." When Cassie told Adam what had happened and why she called Nick he said it was okay. Not only can he not stay angry at her but also she was crying and he felt so bad that she had got that hurt because of him. Of course Cassie didn't blame him. She said it was all on her this one. When Nick came back in it was midnight. He said, "Hope you don't mind me boring the extra blanket from the bed the ground is hard," "Nick why don't you just sleep in the bed," "You're not having the ground," "Then we can share a bed?" "I sleep on one side you on the other it is got a lot of space and it's that or me on the ground take your pick," Nick got up from the ground then lay down on the bed saying loud enough for Cassie to hear, "So stubborn," She laughed a bit and said, "Yeah I am."


	3. Going Home

Going home

Nick was beyond happy, although it didn't mean anything. He was staying in a bloody hotel with Cassie all alone, they'd leave today. Nick decided it would be easier the faster they got home the better. Although he would be ok with staying in a room with Cassie for a year, or more. He decided she'd prefer to go home and what she wanted counted the most. When she finally woke up he had already packed everything. As soon as Cassie opens her eyes she leans onto Nick and cries. She cried long and hard. Making his shirt soaked, he just sat there and stroked her hair, hugging her tight. Cooing, "It's ok, it's ok, and it's going to be ok." "I'm sorry I left I didn't mean to hurt anyone, is Adam mad?" "No, don't worry Cassie." He said looking at her face, his eyes drifted to her lips and lingered there. Why Conant? He asked himself. "I don't think Conant could get mad with you," "Are you mad with me?" "No I doubt I could get mad at you, now." He added quickly, remembering the day in the garage.

When Cassie got back she went straight to Adam's house, when he opened the door for her he took her in his arms he didn't ask her anything, he just held her. "Cassie," He whispered. "I'm sorry," She cried into his shirt. "It's ok, I was so worried but your here now that's all that matters." "I love you so much," "Well that's a relief," he sighed, "What?" "I thought that was why you well, left," "Because you thought I didn't love you anymore," "Yeah kind of," "Oh Adam," She cried and hugged him tighter, "I'll always love you Cassie," "And I will always love you Adam."

Nick had turned away and was heading back to his car, wish that was me, he thought. Although not like that to perfect, when he got back home he pulled out a cigarette. "Hate Conant more than ever," He whispered to himself. "Of course you do," Deb said coming out of the house, "You love Cassie and he has her, but you're not fighting for her," "Conant didn't fight, he just got her. Like everything in his perfect life, and they're soul mates what do you want me to do?" "I don't believe in that, I think you have a choice of who you fall in love with. I think they're pitying people." "Well she choose Conant," "Adam's to perfect for her, she needs someone who slips up," "Is this meant to be a pep talk or are you trying to help myself esteem because you are failing miserably," "Just fight because right now you are doing a shitty job." Nick sighed and went to work on his car. "I'm serious, Nick who did she call for? To come get her. And you may slip up. But who wants someone perfect? There's no adventure in there is there," "Yeah but who wants someone dangerous?" "Your perfect for her, she needs to have someone fun," "Debs heard the saying, 'If you love someone let them go?" "Yes and I've also heard, 'love's worth fighting for' and you need to fight 'all's fair in love and war'." "Well I guess but I don't want to hurt Cassie." "Make her love you," "She'll hurt trust me she will."

**Ok guys I have do you want to give me some ideas about what Nick should do, I don't care what! But I've got nothing and I'm sure you've got loads of really good idea's thanks for the feedback and keep reviewing! **


End file.
